


The Infirmary

by Phelpsgirlxxx



Series: Soulmates Solangelo [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), infirmary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpsgirlxxx/pseuds/Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: "You owe me at least three days rest in the infirmary."Soulmates.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Soulmates Solangelo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040118
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	The Infirmary

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I wrote this ages ago and just forgot to post it.
> 
> Whoops?
> 
> Mentions of injuries and malnutrition and homeless, just in case you're uncomfortable with them.

Nico settled down lightly on the bed Will had guided him to near one of the large open windows in the infirmary which caused a slight gentle breeze to ruffle through Nico’s dark hair.

“I’ll be one second Sunshine, okay? I just need to get some forms okay?”

Nico nodded, and Will reached forward and squeezed his hand, making a feeling of warmth shoot through Nico before he rushed off to grab a file. Nico sat back against the pillows trying not to jolt his arms too much as he moved and tried to get comfortable. He hadn’t realised how exhausted he was until he was sitting on the surprisingly comfortable infirmary bed. Then again, compared to many of the places Nico had slept, anything would be comfortable.

It only took a moment for Will to return, and he sat down on the end of the bed carefully.

“Is this okay? Me sitting here? I can sit somewhere else if you’re more comfortable with that?”

Nico blushed slightly thinking about the hug they’d shared, before he nodded slightly.

“It’s fine.”

“Good. Now, I need to ask you some basic questions, okay? If you don’t know the answer that’s fine. I’ll also need to do a full check up once we’ve done these questions, but we can do it in a private room if that makes you more comfortable.”

Nico didn’t say anything for a second.

“Please.”

“Okay, we can do that easily, just a second okay sweetheart?”

Nico nodded, and Will slipped away again.

Will was being so nice to him and it made his chest hurt slightly. No one had shown him this much kindness in years, at least not without a hint of negativity as was the case with Hazel more often than not. He knew she loved him, and he loved her, but he knew she doubted him, thought she was a replacement for Bianca. She wasn’t though. Hazel was his younger sister, and he was so much older than he had been with Bianca. He was Hazel’s big brother and he’d protect her.

After a few minutes Will returned with a bright smile on his face.

“Kayla and I set a room up for the check up darling. You ready to go?”

Nico nodded, and Will held a hand out to him, but the smile on his face showed no insistence, no pressure and most importantly no disgust.

He hesitated for a second before he carefully took Will’s hand in his own, and the brightness of Will’s smile increased to a level Nico hadn’t even been aware was possible.

Will led the way to the small examination room and carefully helped him up onto the examination table when it became evident that Nico wouldn’t be able to get up himself without a slight struggle. Nico scowled at that. He hated being short.

“Okay, ready for the questions lovely?”

Nico nodded.

“Date of birth?”

“January 28th 1932.”

Silence.

Nico turned slightly to stare at the boy, his soulmate, and saw Will’s mouth dropped open wide, and Nico curled his knees up to his chest not liking how vulnerable he felt. Percy wasn’t even aware of exactly how old Nico was, only Hazel knew.

“1932.” Will finally uttered.

“Yeah, but like I’m not like eighty or whatever.” 

“How?”

“There’s a hotel.”

“The Lotus?”

Nico couldn’t help the shiver than run up his spine at the name. He wasn’t sure why the name still made him feel weak, made him feel scared. It had been years since he’d left the place, and still the inevitable shiver came. Why couldn’t he be over it?

“Yes.” Nico finally breathed out, and for a second he buried his face in his knees trying to collect himself.

Finally, he lifted his head and looked Will in the eyes, and to his complete relief there was no revulsion in his eyes, no hatred, no anger, no pity. There was only affection, care and something else Nico couldn’t name.

“Okay, I’m sorry if that was hard Sunshine, I’m sorry.”

Nico waved him off.

Will beamed at him, a smile that made Nico feel warm. 

As Will ran through a few more questions Nico answered briefly, but he couldn’t keep his thoughts from running.

His soulmate was Will Solace. Will Solace, son of Apollo, the boy who radiated care, love, warmth and happiness. Will Solace. The complete opposite of him. He wanted his soulmate to like him, but how could he? Will had shown nothing but niceness to him, but how could he grow to actually like Nico? He had nothing to offer. What was he going to offer one of the best people most people knew? How could he possibly be worthy of such a nice human?

“Nico? Nico are you okay?” Will asked, his tone slightly frantic as he finally snapped Nico from his thoughts.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Your heart rate sped up?”

“I’m fine, I promise.”

Will ran his eyes over the son of Hades before his smile dropped slightly.

“As long as you’re sure.”

Nico berated himself angrily. He was already ruining it.

“I’m sorry, I really am fine.”

Will looked at him again before the smile reappeared.

“Okay, but you can talk to me about anything Nico. You know that right?”

Nico nodded, not believing it for a second.

“Okay, so I need you to take off your shoes and step on the scale for the next part please.”

Nico scowled slightly but did as he was told.

He stepped on the scale, and Will moved closer to him, keeping an eye on the scale before frowning.

“Step off for me a second Nico?”

Nico did, slightly concerned.

Will leant over the scale for a second, fiddling with a button on the back before placing it down again.

“Okay, step on it again?”

Nico did as he was told, and Will looked heartbroken.

“You’re seventy eight pounds?”

“Is that bad?”

“Step against the height chart for me please?”

Nico did as he was told and Will measured him.

“Okay, so you’re five foot two, slightly below average for my guess at your age.”

“I’m thirteen.”

“Okay, so maybe you’re about average for your age.”

Nico felt slightly better about that.

“Sit back on the bed please.”

Nico attempted before Will remembered his soulmate had struggled before and he carefully helped him onto the table, his hold much more timid than it had been before.

“Are you okay Will?”

Will pulled a chair over and he sighed sitting down opposite Nico and carefully taking Nico’s hands in his own.

“You’re five foot two and you’re seventy eight pounds.”

“Is that bad?”

“Nico you should be at least one hundred pounds, you’re severely underweight.”

“Oh.”

“Can- Can I ask… while you haven’t been living at camp, where have you been?”

Nico really didn’t want to get into it, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to lie to his soulmate. 

“About I guess, I don’t know how much you’ve heard from the others.”

Will easily understand the others meant the seven.

“They said you were trapped in a jar for a little bit.”

“Yeah and-” Nico cut himself off.

Did he really want to tell Will about Tartarus?

“Please?” Will asked, tone soft and slightly pained.

“I was stupid.”

“It’s okay Sweetheart, it’s okay, it would be helpful if I could know though.”

Nico knew by this point tears were running down his cheeks, and he was sad to see tears on Will’s face too as he clasped Nico’s hands tighter.

“I was stupid, I was trying to find the Doors of Death, I got too close, I went to-” Nico broke off as a sob tore its way from his throat.

He cursed himself. Why was he crying?

“Nico, did- did you fall into T-” Will broke off shaking his head.

“Tartarus.” Nico finally whispered.

Will stood up, and sat down on the end of the observation table and opened his arms, a clear invitation, and one Nico didn’t want to refuse.

He barrelled towards Will, burying his face in his shoulder, desperate for comfort. He could hear the small sobs coming from Will’s mouth as his soulmate rocked him and whispered gently in his ear.

“I’m sorry Nico, I’m so sorry, God’s I’m so sorry.”

Nico didn’t say anything, instead he tried to calm himself. Will’s touch and warmth was helpful. His warmth was so comforting, the complete opposite of the blaring heat in Tartarus that made it feel as if his skin was going to melt off.

Finally Nico pulled back, drying his eyes carefully.

“I’m sorry.”

“God’s no Sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry for, baby. I’m sorry you had to go through that. I’m so sorry.”

Will leant forward so their foreheads were pressed together and they were staring deep into each other’s eyes as Will dried Nico’s tears with the pads of his thumbs.

“Nico if you ever need to talk about it, please come to me, I’ll listen, promise me if you’re upset you won’t try and hide it. Please?”

“I promise.” Nico croaked.

Will let his eyes drift closed and he took a few moments to enjoy their closeness before he pulled back.

“Thank you. Are you still up for the examination or do you want to take a nap first?” 

“I’d quite like to take a nap.”

“Okay Sunshine, let's get you back to your bed, huh?”

“Thank you.”

Will held his hand, and Nico kept his head buried as they walked back into the main part of the infirmary, and Will was quick to pull curtains around Nico’s bed to keep him safe from prying eyes. 

Nico quickly lay back, closing his eyes as his exhaustion immediately hit him.

“Sleep well Sunshine.” Will whispered.

The last thing Nico felt was a soft blanket being draped over him before he drifted off into a long overdue sleep.

PJOHOOTOA.

Kayla looked up concerned as the door to the medics office opened, and a crying Will burst through the door.

“Will? Will what’s going on, are you okay?”

Will let out a broken sob, and Kayla immediately pushed him into a chair and wrapped her arms around her brother who quickly buried his face into her shoulder.

“I- oh God Kayla, he’s gone through so much.”

“Who?” She asked carefully as she rubbed his back gently, although she had a feeling she knew exactly who.

“Nico! He was in Tartarus, that’s why no one saw him, that’s why he looks so… so broken! He was in Tartarus, and now-”

Kayla felt as if she’d been hit.

She’d known Will had harboured a crush for the son of Hades since the battle of New York, although it might have technically started before that, and he’d been over the moon when he’d found out the boy was his soulmate. Kayla had been concerned at that, but not because she didn’t like the son of Hades, rather he seemed fine, and according to Hestia, the girl who sat by the fire, he was super nice. No, Kayla was concerned as she knew the boy had been involved in many battles and that he’d been homeless for years. She’d been concerned that Will might rush in and scare the boy. 

Now she knew how strong he was, but she also knew how hard it might be for the boy to take all the affection Will would be so willing to give, at least until he was comfortable.

“Oh poor Nico.” Kayla murmured, and Will let out another choked sob.

“I want to make him better, I want him to be happy, but how… How can I help him? He’s been through so much, and I just want to wrap him up and keep him safe, but I know I can’t do that!” Will cried.

“I know Will, I know, hey look at me Will, look at me?”

Will carefully looked up meeting her eyes, and she felt her heartbreak at the absolute devastation.

“It won’t be an easy journey Will, but if anyone can help Nico it’s you. It’ll take time, but there’s a reason the Gods chose you as his soulmate. You’ll be there for him, and you’ll look out for him.”

A determined look crossed Will’s face, and he nodded with conviction.

“You’re right. I’ve got this.”

“Yes you do! You’ve got this.” Kayla reiterated. 

“Thanks Kayla.”

“No problem.”

“Also, can you help me draw up a food plan while the infirmary’s quiet?”

“Of course, for Nico?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, he did look underweight.”

“Like you won’t believe.” Will told her.

PJOHOOTOA.

When Nico woke to a dark room apart from a few soft lights glinting around the infirmary he was confused.

How long had he slept?

He shifted slightly, hissing slightly as the pain in his arms became obvious. They were so much more painful than they had been when he was sleeping, and he rolled the sleeves of his borrowed hoodie up to check his arms, and hissed again as the fabric caught slightly. His eyes widened when he noticed the greenish pus seeping out of the cuts.

Definitely infected.

Nico rose slightly, and twisted so his feet quietly hit the floor.

“Hello?” A voice whispered, one that Nico didn’t recognise.

It only took a moment before footsteps started heading in his direction, and Nico yanked the sleeves back down, hiding the infected cuts, just in case.

The curtain opened, and one of Will’s siblings emerged, Austin if Nico remembered correctly.

“Ah, you’re awake. Do you want something to eat?” He asked, his voice soft and concerned.

Nico shook his head quickly causing the boy to frown and open his mouth before Nico cut him off.

“What time is it?”

“One am, you’ve slept sixteen hours.”

“Oh.”

“You should really eat.”

Nico took a moment before opening his mouth again.

“I was wondering if you could help me with something?”

Austin looked slightly shocked that he was asking for help, but quickly hid the surprise.

“Sure.”

Nico took a deep breath before rolling one of his sleeves up to reveal the infected, seeping cuts.

“Can you help?”

“Jesus Fuck.” Austin yelped looking at the son of Hades’ arms.

Across the room there was the sleepy murmuring of another patient before they drifted off again.

“Follow me.” Austin commanded, immediately leading him back to the examination room Will had seen him in earlier.

Austin quickly closed the door behind them, and with a fair amount of effort Nico managed to leap onto the examination table as Austin quickly rummaged through draws before he brought out some sort of cream and the equipment for stitches making Nico wince slightly.

“Take your jacket off please?” Austin requested.

Nico did as he was told, and he rolled his sleeves of his shirt up, but sighed when they wouldn’t roll up as high as he needed.

“You might have to take your shift off if they extend onto your shoulders.”

Nico sighed.

“They do.” He told the son of Apollo before he carefully shucked off his shirt, hissing as the pain increased.

“Why didn’t you tell Will about these earlier?” Austin asked as he leapt up and grabbed a clean cloth and some water so he could at least see the cuts cleanly.

“They didn’t hurt as much then.”

“Jeez Nico, you still have to let someone, anyone who can help, if you’re hurt. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Nico hissed in pain as Austin cleared away the excess pus and blood so he could see the large claw marks.

“Where did you get these from?” He asked as he took scissors to the cuts and started removing Reyna’s stitches.

“Lycaon attacked us.”

“Gods.” He murmured as he finished cutting the stitches one arm.

Nico didn’t say anything.

“Do you want me to complete an arm and then do the other one or do you want all the stitches removed first?” Austin asked.

“Whatever’s easiest.”

Austin nodded before he wiped Nico’s arm again and started smothering it in creams.

“Numbing cream and an antibiotic solution. Not sure how well the numbing cream will work though.” Austin explained.

“It’s fine.”

Austin raised an eyebrow sceptically, but continued covering his arms before washing his hands and grabbing the thread.

“So you’re Will’s soulmate right?” Austin asked conversationally as he started the stitches.

Nico wasn’t entirely sure the numbing cream was working.

“Yeah. Have you met your soulmate?” Nico asked, surprising himself that he was continuing the conversation.

“Not yet, no. I’ll imagine they’ll be great though.” Austin told him, pure positivity behind his tone.

“I’m sure they will.”

Austin smiled.

It took around twenty minutes and rather pleasant conversation between the two before Austin was wrapping bandages around the first arm to keep the cuts clean and safe.

“These’ll scar.” Austin warned him.

Nico closed his eyes for the briefest moments before nodding. He had known they’d scar when he’d first been attacked, but he hadn’t been bothered, but now he couldn’t stop thinking about Will. What if Will was horrified by the scars on his arms?

“You okay?” Austin asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Austin looked at him for a moment before speaking.

“I can tell what you’re thinking.”

“What?”

“Will won’t mind them. Everyone knows you’ve been through a lot Nico, even if we don’t know exactly what you went through. No one could go through what you’ve been through without getting some scars.”

Nico’s mouth dropped open.

“How did you know?”

“Intuition.” Austin told him before moving onto Nico’s second arm, which surprisingly hurt more.

Finally Austin finished, and he moved to dispose of the gloves he had worn for the stitches before helping Nico off the bed.

“Do you have any more injuries that need to be dealt with Nico?”

The son of Hades was silent for a few moments before he shook his head. Austin wasn’t entirely sure the boy was being truthful, but he had to hope that if any of them were serious he’d admit it.

“All right. I know Will wants to talk to you about your fading issues later, and we need to try and get your weight up. But for now you really need to catch up on sleep. I can tell you’re exhausted. Do you think you can sleep for a few more hours before breakfast?” Austin asked.

Nico shook his head.

Austin sighed inaudibly. He knew Nico needed the sleep, but he couldn’t force him to sleep.

“Sorry.” Nico muttered.

“It’s fine, want to play cards with me?” Austin asked. Perhaps if he could get the boy comfortable and relaxed he’d end up falling asleep anyway.

“I don’t know any normal card games.”

Austin briefly wondered what he meant by that, but he shook the thought away. 

“That’s fine, I can teach you, come on.” He finally said, guiding the son of Hades out of the private room and into the main part of the infirmary.

PJOHOOTOA.

As Will walked into the infirmary at half six he stopped in his tracks as he noticed both Austin and Nico passed out sitting opposite each other at the desk in the main area of the infirmary, a pack of cards spread out across the table.

He also noticed to his own worry that what was visible of Nico’s arms were completely bandaged. He was sure the bandages extended higher too.

He carefully shook Austin’s shoulder, and he sat up immediately, eyes blinking blearily.

“Will? What time is it?”

“Six thirty.”

“Shit, I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I was tired after doing Nico’s arms and playing a ton of games, and Nico fell asleep first.”

“It’s fine. What happened to his arms?”

“He had infected cuts.”

Will felt terrible as soon as the words left Austin’s mouth. Nico had infected scars, his soulmate must have been in pain and Will didn’t even realise. He was a terrible soulmate! How could he have missed it?

“Will, it’s okay, breath for me, okay?” Austin murmured, gently placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

It took a few moments before Will managed to collect himself, and he looked down at his sleeping soulmate, curled up on himself in the chair, small, soft sighs coming from his mouth as he slept.

“Sorry Austin, I just-”

“I know Will, trust me. Nico’s new to all this, and apparently they didn’t hurt too much until he woke up.”

Will ran a stressed hand through his hair.

“He’ll get better, healthier… happier. It’ll just take time.” Austin reminded him.

“I know, thank you Austin.”

His brother squeezed his shoulder before dropping his hand.

“I still have a couple of hours left on my shift, why don’t you put Nico back in bed and see if you can sleep a tiny bit longer?” Austin suggested.

Will’s first instinct was to refuse, but he quickly decided against it. If he spent time resting, he could do it near to Nico to make sure his soulmate really was okay. 

“Thanks Austin. Wake me in an hour or two?”

“Will do.”

Will carefully bent down and shuffled Nico into his arms, glad that the boy didn’t wake as he was distrubed, but instead let out a soft sigh and buried his face into Will’s warmth, making Will’s heart flutter.

His soulmate was beautiful, and looked like an angel in sleep, his long black eyelashes resting against frightfully porcelain skin. 

For a moment Will’s mind went off on a tangent remembering the olive of Nico’s skin when he had first seen the boy when he’d first joined camp, a few months after Will had moved to the camp himself. He found himself growing concerned, but as Nico let out a sleepy mumble it faded. 

No matter what had happened, Nico was at camp, Will would help keep him safe.

As they reached the bed, Will tried to carefully place his soulmate down, but the slightly younger boy had his t-shirt in a vice grip, snuggling closer as he did, making it impossible. 

He wasn’t sure how Nico would feel about it when he woke up, but Will carefully climbed on the bed, allowing Nico to curl up in his lap and rest his head against his chest. Will carefully ran his fingers through Nico’s hair, just watching his soulmate, and hopefully, one day boyfriend sleep.

He knew Nico had a long way to go to heal, and the likelihood remained that his trauma would never completely heal, but he wasn't alone anymore. Will would always be by his side, and be with him every step of the way.

With one more look at his soulmate, Will sighed, snuggling closer, before he too dropped off into sleep.


End file.
